


情不自禁

by akzbzydjsvuxh



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzbzydjsvuxh/pseuds/akzbzydjsvuxh





	情不自禁

“章远，你怎么了，没事儿吧？”

章远趴在桌子上，微弱的嗯了一声，他没抬头，好几滴汗水顺着脖子流进衣服里，一路滚过胸膛，小腹，最后隐进露出的一小截内裤边里。

穴里的那个小玩意儿从早上震到了现在，他在上课的时候高潮了几次，现在腿已经软得站不起来。常远临时有事被他爹叫回去了，现在连个能帮他的人都没有。

叫他这人是前几天刚来的转学生，叫王洲，高大俊朗，性格热情，没用几天就跟班上的所有人打成一片。章远没跟他说过几句话，这人倒是跟个大金毛似的天天缠着他。

“我说真的，唉，你是不是哪儿难受？”王洲有些担忧的声音传来，随后章远便感觉到肩上传来一阵炽热的触感，刚刚高潮过的身体本就敏感，他一个没忍住，从嘴边逸出一丝轻微的呻吟。王洲皱起眉头，不由分说的一手抄起章远的腿弯，把他打横抱了起来，章远一下悬空，下意识的搂住了王洲的脖子，因为刺激而变得通红的眼睛瞪着他，嘴里却软糯糯的说着放我下来。王洲吞了下口水，下面那个不争气的玩意儿隐隐有了抬头的趋势，他有些脸红的想把章远托高些，以免他察觉到自己的尴尬，结果手在托上章远屁股的一瞬间感受到了一股湿意。

他震惊的看向怀里的男孩。

 

被王洲一把扔到床上的时候，章远整个人还是迷迷糊糊的，他哆嗦着腿不停往后缩，眼睁睁的看着王洲麻利的脱了裤子跳了上来。

“天天端着架子装高冷，原来是个夹着跳蛋上课的骚货。”

“我……不是……”章远羞耻的脸都红了，伸出手去推王洲坚实的胸膛，对方不仅没被推开，反而得寸进尺，直接用身体把章远压在了床上。王洲的手顺着宽大的校服摸进去，一寸一寸的点燃了章远的理智，他徒劳的挣扎了几下，伸出手抓住了男生白衬衣的领口，有些可怜的小声求饶道“你放过我吧，我给你钱……”

“噢？你能给我多少？”王洲一边笑着逗他，一只手继续向下摸，隔着内裤揉着章远身下那一包，章远穴里塞了一个小玩具，前面还被王洲这么揉着，前后夹击，几乎要爽出泪来，没一会就尖叫着射了出来。

他被王洲按翻在床上，精液射的到处都是，王洲埋下头去把章远小腹上的精液舔进嘴里，然后掐开章远的嘴和他接吻，把嘴里腥臭的液体全部过渡到了章远的嘴里。“怎么样，你的味道好吃吗？”王洲低声的在章远耳边笑，章远不自在的别过头去，露出红得烂熟的耳朵。

王洲把他的举动当成默认，正准备继续往内裤里摸的时候，章远却忽然按住了王洲想要继续往下伸的手，王洲停了手，有些疑惑的看着章远。“我……”章远咬了咬嘴唇，一副很难启齿的模样“明天还有练习赛，我要上场，你不能进来，我，我用腿给你弄出来吧。”

原来是这样，王洲笑着摇摇头，到手的肥肉怎么能让他飞了？不过他还是先半哄半骗的答应了，让章远转过身去趴在床上，在他肚子底下垫了两个枕头。

“内裤不许脱……”章远一边磨磨蹭蹭的趴上去，一边还奶声奶气的威胁他，王洲安抚的亲着他的背，再三承诺不会脱内裤不会插进去后，炸毛的小猫才放心的把脸埋进了柔软的被子里。

王洲没有急着进去，而是先用手从章远的脖颈处一寸一寸向下按着，他为了讨好老爸曾经学过几手按摩，手上的力道很合适，章远舒服的嗯了一声，整个人愈加放松起来。王洲按着按着，就抽了一只手出来，在章远的内裤边缘慢慢画着圈圈，一圈又一圈的绕着，神不知鬼不觉的就探了进去。他本来只想先用手指破开后面那个贪吃的小洞，这样章远再想拒绝自己也来不及了。没想到手下一片粘滑，王洲正在心里惊讶怎么会有这么多水的时候，他的手指忽然滑过了后面那个小洞，插进了一个更为紧致湿热的穴中。


End file.
